Suffering
by AnimesandYouTubers
Summary: Aoba loves Clear, finding himself pregnant with Clear's child, which he plans to raise. His secret is safe enough, but Clear has doubts, being smarter than anyone, about whether or not Aoba will survive. Will Aoba survive and live happily? Or will tragedy occur? ClearxAoba, sorry, no lemons. Read and review and please enjoy! K for now!
1. Possibilities

Suffering

**This is set before Aoba beats Toue, but who gives a shit about Toue?! He probably won't even be mentioned is this fanfic! But I want Ren to be the AllMate Ren and Aoba to live with Tae and not know Sei, but he can use scrap, even though scrap is irrelevant, this is based on the problems of Aoba's situation, but he can use scrap cause YOLO! Anyway, on with the yaoi, totally kawaii AobaxClear yaoi, they're my DRAMAtical Murder OTP! Sorry, no lemons! (I can't find a way to logically write yaoi lemons, but I'm looking into it, so no lemons for now.) anyway, actually onto the fanfic!**

1: Possibilities

Clear had pictures of what it would be like, and it tore his heart in two. He glanced at Aoba, who was staring into space, his slightly swollen tummy ruining his perfect slim figure. Clear had seen this before, very few men had it. They had women's reproductive systems. But how would Aoba give birth to this child?

There were two possibilities; Aoba's child ended up seriously harmed, or Aoba did. Clear could barely imagine Aoba in a wheelchair, separated from the world. 'It's my fault. My lust controlled me. I should know better, being smarter than anyone.' Clear thought to himself. A tear slipped down his cheek.

Aoba nestled up to Clear, the two turning their attentions to the beautiful sunset over the island. Clear let his worries slip out of him. His love was happy, so he was happy.

The two awoke the next morning on the roof where they had been sitting together, Aoba's head in Clear's lap. The sun was rising, it was beautiful for Aoba, but not as much as Clear was beautiful to him. He looked up into Clear's pink eyes with his own blue ones and smiled.

The two got down and went to Clear's apartment. Aoba curled up on the sofa and fell asleep once more, Clear put a blanket over him and went on his computer. He tapped gently on the keyboard, so not to wake Aoba, sleeping cutely.

At around 8AM, Aoba woke up once more. "I have to go to work," he told Clear, putting on his coat, headphones and boots, which he had taken off and picking up his bag. Clear nodded, kissing Aoba's forehead. "Come back here afterwards, promise?" Clear asked. Aoba nodded.

"Promise." He replied.

Aoba sat in the Junk Shop, bored, Ren (who was clueless about him being pregnant) at his side. "Ren," Aoba said, looking at his AllMate. Ren looked up at him.

"Yes, Aoba?" Ren replied.

"Have you ever had a secret?" Aoba asked, not realising how suspicious he was acting. "Why do you ask?" Ren replied slyly. Aoba shrugged.

"I just wondered if AllMates had feelings." Aoba said, staring off into space.

Ren stared at him, not noticing that Aoba was sub-consciously holding his stomach. The Junk Shop had no customers so Aoba was allowed to leave early, he took Ren and went to see Tae. "Tae-San, I'm home!" Aoba called. Tae came to where Aoba was standing. She looked at him, confused.

"What's wrong?" Aoba asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Tae replied.

"I'm going to see Koujaku, bye!" Aoba lied, he wasn't going to see Koujaku, he was going back to Clear. He didn't want Tae to know, she was very protective of Aoba, and she wanted him to live a long, unsuspecting, careless about his past, happy life. No matter what.


	2. Abduction

Chapter 2: Abduction

**So, I know I said Toue wouldn't be involved, but I take it back. Toue is involved, but his reason to want Aoba is different and the way it all plays out is different, anyway, on with the chapter! By the way Clear doesn't wear his mask!**

Aoba (now almost five months pregnant, sorry for the huge time skip! So now everyone knows, probably including Toue!) sat alone in Clear's apartment, waiting for Clear to return. He was super bored. He tried to use Clear's computer but it was far too much effort to turn on and set up. He tried to watch TV but there was nothing good on. He sighed.

Aoba heard a knock on the door. Who would be knocking now? Clear doesn't get visitors. Aoba went to get it, opening the door only slightly. "W-who is it?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from quivering. "Are you Seragaki Aoba?" An unfamiliar voice asked. "No." Aoba lied in response, scared now. The source of the voice pushed the door open, now able to fully see Aoba. Aoba wrapped his arms around his swollen stomach defensively.

"Come with us and no one gets hurt." The source of the voice said. He looked a lot like Clear. "C-Clear?" Aoba replied, confused now. The man laughed.

"No! That pathetic excuse for a droid? Per-lease! My name is irrelevant. Come with me, I might explain later." The man laughed. Aoba stepped back.

"What do you want with me?!" Aoba asked. The man stepped forward, reaching out his arm to the cowering Aoba. "Leave me alone, go! Get out now!" The man drew closer and closer, his arm almost touching Aoba. Aoba found himself cornered. He let out a desperate whimper as the man grabbed hold of him.

He attempted struggling, but to no avail. The man's grip was inhumanly tight, his nails digging into Aoba's arms. "Clear," Aoba whispered, "save me, I need you!" A lone tear slipped down Aoba's cheek. Aoba felt something sharp in his arm and he lost consciousness.

***Dream***

"W-what are you doing to me?!" Aoba asked, opening his eyes to find himself surrounded by strange men. They were touching him, they appeared to be scientists. "Where's Clear? What did you do to him?!" The men didn't reply, it was as if Aoba wasn't even speaking. Then he realised. They'd taped his mouth, he was hopeless. One of the scientists picked up some white cloth and tied it over Aoba's eyes, so tight he couldn't get it off.

***Dream over***

Aoba woke up, drenched in sweat. He didn't have a clue where he was, he propped himself up on one elbow and looked around. He was in a cell. 'What are they going to do to me? And-' Aoba looked down in a panic, sighing with relief that his swollen stomach was still there, he still felt pregnant. They hadn't done anything. Yet. An unfamiliar man, who appeared to be human, walked past. "Hey! Where am I? What's going on?" Aoba said to him. He turned to see Aoba and smirked.

"You're awake." He replied, strolling up to Aoba's cage and unlocking it. He pulled Aoba to his feet and walked him along a corridor, stopping at a room labelled 'specimen experiments.' "Clear," Aoba whispered.

"Goodbye..."


	3. Truth

Chapter 3: Truth

"Aoba? I'm home!" Clear called, pulling out his key to unlock the door. He leaned on the door and it opened, startling Clear. "Aoba? Aoba?!" Clear panicked, searching his entire apartment for Aoba. Aoba had left his cellphone on the table. Aoba never leaves his cellphone when he goes out. "What happened?" Clear said to himself. He went to check his CCTV, which not even Aoba knew about. He watched Toue's droids, his brothers, take Aoba away. He left the apartment, heading straight for the lad where all Toue's research occurs, where he was born.

He crawled through the vents of the lab, knowing exactly which room to look in. The specimen experiments room. Clear spotted a glint of blue and looked closer. It was Aoba. He was crying, he was being experimented on. 'I can't allow this to happen to Master, to happen to Aoba.' Clear thought to himself. He opened the vent and jumped into the room. The scientist turned, about to call for intrusion. Clear clapped his gloved hand over the man's mouth and punched him, knocking him unconscious. He took Aoba's hand, about to run.

"Going so soon?" Said a voice Clear knew all too well.

"Toue." He said without turning round to face the man. Aoba craned his neck to look at Toue, gripping Clear's arm tight. Toue smiled. "Come to your father, Aoba," Toue began. Aoba gave a confused look. "You know nothing. Allow me to explain: that man by your side is not human, he is a droid of mine. And you, you were created in my lab, created for scrap. You died when you were born, it was so wonderful knowing my so-" "STOP IT!" Aoba screamed, cupping his hands over his ears, tears spurting down his cheeks.

The truth was too much for Aoba. He was human. He could love and had his own feelings, Clear was the same. Even if their origin wasn't human, the had become human on their own. "Me and Clear, we're human! Even if we weren't born humans, we have feelings and minds of our own. We have hearts. That is what it means to be human. Toue, not one minute in your life have you truly been human." Aoba wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Toue. Toue looked surprised until anger and hatred filled his face. "So, you think you know what it means to be human? While you lived the low life of a 'true human', your brother Sei lived as a human of Toue. He too uses Scrap. He is a true human, something you cannot achieve. I could make you human, Aoba. But there are condi-" Toue spat back.

"You will never achieve being a true human with experiments! It requires a heart, something you don't have." Aoba interrupted. When he turned back to Clear, Clear was gone. "Clear? Clear?!" Aoba called frantically. He felt a painful grip on his shoulder. They had hold of him. He was doomed. Doomed to die. Die. Or worse, only his child would die. He would be stuck with a consuming regret for the rest of his life. And burdened with the truth of his artificial life. And what if Clear died too? All these possibilities made Aoba want to scream.

Aoba did scream, right in the faces of the men holding him. They stumbled, stunned. Aoba saw his chance and ran for it. He dashed down corridors, round corners, hoping to find the exit.

He saw Clear lying on the ground. "Clear!" He yelled, running over to Clear's side and fell to his knees. "Clear! Clear, please don't leave me! I don't wanna be alone!" Aoba cried, bursting into tears. Clear coughed and opened one eye. His lips curled up slightly. "Clear! Come on, let's go! Let's go home, together!" Aoba said, taking Clear's hand, tears still streaming down his face. Clear got unsteadily to his feet and the two ran, still hand-in-hand, out of Toue's lab and all the way home.

But they couldn't go home...

**Sorry it's short, I'll do these on short chapters to make up for it! Funny dialogue! (IRRELEVANT TO STORY!)**

**Aoba: damn you bitch! Stop trying to kill Clear!**

**Author: waaat? It makes for good reads!**

**Clear: why can't we go home?**

**Author: that's for you to find out in the next chapter!**

**Aoba: but I wanna go home!**

**Author: so you can fuck Clear again!**

**Aoba: *punches author***

**Author: Oww! That's it! *restrains Aoba's hands, feet and mouth and puts him in corner facing wall* time out!**

**Clear: that's not fair, you made a mean comment!**

**Author: I'm the author, I'm allowed to. Want time out in another corner?**

**Clear: N-no.**


	4. Hiding

Chapter 4: Hiding.

Aoba and Clear ducked behind a corner and into a closet, "what are we gonna do?" Aoba whispered, Clear put a hand on his shoulder and smiled in the dark. "It's ok, we're ok. I'll figure something out, don't worry." Clear whispered. He peeped out at the open apartment door, "we have to go, now. They're searching for us. Now's our chance!" Clear grabbed Aoba's hand as they crept out if the closet and ran off down the hall. They ran until they found themselves in a Rhyme gang hideout! "Shit." Aoba cursed, clinging to Clear's arm.

A figure walked half out of the shadows. "Seragaki Aoba." A male voice said, stepping out into the light. Aoba's head began to pound painfully, why was this man so familiar? Ren jumped out from Aoba's bag, "Aoba! You have to run!" He said, climbing onto Aoba's shoulder. Aoba smiled at the AllMate he treasured almost as much as Clear, he remembered telling Ren about the pregnancy...

_ *flashback, don't judge me *^* *_

_"Aoba, something is going on. Tell me. Please." Ren said, Aoba was doing a shift at the Junk Shop like any other day. Aoba looked down at the loyal AllMate dog, "ok. You win... It's to do with Clear." Aoba explained everything, Ren waiting patiently._

_"So... You're gay?" Ren asked, Aoba went redder than the blood stain on his desk. He looked away, nodding his head almost unnoticeably. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Aoba." Aoba smiled, mouthing thank you as a customer entered the shop._

_*flashback over*_

Aoba took Ren's suggestion and ran for the exit, still holding Clear's arm. Clear didn't budge, "it's a trap, if we run they'll get us at the exit." Clear muttered, Aoba nodded, trudging back to his side. Aoba was scared, he was barely able to stand and his head was still pounding like crazy, causing more pain than Aoba could take. He shut his eyes, muttering "wake up!" over and over under his breath. A tear dripped down his cheek as he felt himself losing consciousness. He felt arms around him as he fell, but he could tell they weren't Clear's. "Huh...?" Aoba said weakly, looking up. A smile crossed his face, "Koujaku!" Koujaku smiled, his friend's hand reaching for the enormous sword on his back. Aoba looked towards what Koujaku was glaring at.

Two men of Morphine had Clear and were beating him mercilessly, whether Clear was a robot or not he still had soft skin. Skin that could be penetrated, skin that had warmth. Skin that had love. "Clear!" Aoba shrieked, staggering towards Clear. Koujaku held him back, stepping in front of Aoba with his sword at the ready. Aoba couldn't take it, everyone was risking their lives for him. What if they died? "No," Aoba said, "No. I don't want you to get hurt, Koujaku." Koujaku stared into Aoba's eyes, seeing the hurt and torment in Aoba's soul.

"Aoba, don't worry about it. If you think I'd lose to these guys you've got your head screwed on wrong."

Aoba smiled, "thanks, Koujaku." He said. Koujaku grinned.

**Sorry, my chappies are getting shorter and further apart!**

**Aoba: Yeah, because you're lazy.**

**Koujaku: I'm not kick-ass enough in this fanfic.**

**Author: Quit complaining, this fanfic is about Aoba and Clear.**

**Clear: Where will we live?**

**Author: Wait and find out. You're so impatient.**

**Aoba: And you're so lazy.**

**Mink: For all you know I could rape you in the next chapter, consider yourself lucky,**

**Aoba: Eww, really?!**

**Author: Wait and see...**

**Aoba: Omigod I'm gonna get RAPED!**

**Clear: Don't worry Aoba, I'll protect you!**

**Author: This is why I ship you two so much! *squeals***

**Koujaku: You're such a fangirl. Get a life.**

**Author: Get a girlfriend, something you now won't do in this fanfic or any other I write.**

**Koujaku: You're so mean! *^***

**Author: Haha, Ja ne~**


End file.
